ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Outta control Ghost Crab!
Look at the template. Summary Cassie loses control of Ghost Scorpion. nuff said. Story ' Earth....' Santanio: *Is against a building**In pain* *Wounds are not life-threatening**Thoughone of his arms are crushed inwards* Santanio saw a figure. Santanio:...She's just a child. Figure: She must lose the alien, and you won't stop me. Santanio But...she will...Urgh.... *Loses consciousness as the figure passes over him* HEMESONG. ......29 hours later... ElectriDlat: *Exploring the truck since she can't sleep* La la la la la...I wonder if Sanzanio goz back. ElectriDlat wonders for a while ElectriDlat: Notz my bloody problem *Eats soap**Burps**discharges electricity into a engine* Ooops. Anna: Cassiiiiee, go to sleep! *Says this in a faint whisper* ElectriDlat; *Rolls eyes* Noz my bloody problem. *Stops* Ooh cazchphrasey! *Eyes shine* Noz my bloody problem! *Shakes little arms* Cazchphrase! ElectriDlat is outside a hotel with the door to the room where Anna is sleeping slightly open.Trucky is sleeping on the truck-driver seat curled up. Uncle Stallion is snoring in his own hotel room as his hat is halfway on the bed pole (Mostly like a queen bed). Something big comes into the parking lot. Anna is jerked awake when the ground trembles. Some people slept through it. ElectriDlat: *Looks up* boy, you are ugly! A large particular object tries striking her watch. Anna: Zucapradie! *Summons a shield that prevents it from hitting ElectriDlat**She grabs ElectriDlat* Cassie, really, do you really stay up all night? ElectriDlat Noz my bloody faulz! *Waves little stick insect hands( The figure,who passed over Santanio and is attacking the two, is Losdagioless. LosDagioless: *See;s the shield is fading and cracking**Slams his gigantic-rocky-bumpy shaped hand into the girls right when the shield has faded* Anna's body hits the wall of her hotel room, becoming unconscious. ElectriDlat: Anna! *Stands up* You've messed, berk! *Swallows soap**Shoots it at LosDagioless* LosDagioless: *Dodges quite easily* ElectriDlat You're nowt going zo gez whatzyou wanz nuzzer-pong-szrop! LosDagioless: *Grabs ElectriDlat as it times out* Cassie: *Wearing light blue and dark gray pajamas**Struggles* Let me go! LosDagioless: *Smirks* *HHolds her by the elbow *grabs her watch* Say, good bye to your little ghost. Cassie: Huh? *Startled* LosDagiolessdugs on the watch making it glow several different colors reacting to his very tinkering as his rotation of the lid makes it radiate an unusual buzzing from the interiero, Electricity is seen penetrating from between the two reawakening Anna as it was being very loud. The tinkering on The Omnidewtrix visibily affects Cassie inflicting pain on her body. Cassie: AHH STOP IT! *Screams* A round like energy ball now sarrounds them Anna: *Eyes are big* Zuocpia *Tries summoning Magic but can't'* No no no no, I can't have lost them now! Trucky: *Pokes head out of Sami-Truck window* Merruww? LosDagioless: *Pushes down the lid* A dark-sea-blue light consumed the scene. Babosdignipew;rgifgrgj The light faded revealing Cassie's unconscious body and her watch looking pretty beat up itself. LosDagioless is no longer there. But, instead, there is Ghost Scorpion floating above the floor completely alive, matter of speaking. It's eyes are small and rounded. Anna: *Gasps* Ghost Scorpion: *hisses at her**Flee's the scene* Other people start coming out of their hotel rooms to see what happened. Anna gets Cassie up on her shoulders, implicating she still has enough conscuous to move her legs. Cassie mutters "Ghost-Scorpion" faintly enough Anna heard this. Anna: Just a power outage! *She calls out to the others* Nothing to worry about! *She helps Cassie in the room* End Scene ___________________ ....Scene transition... ....To Santanio..... The recovering Astrodactyle move's his still, remarkably undamaged arm as his other is crushed ozzing some blood from some of the areas that were being revealed. It is visibly easy to tell he thought this could be a risky move since his claws are trembling; a string of light blue-like spider-web light shines onto the damaged wounds putting down some bone fragments into place and restructuring the armor encasing the arm, including the blades are piecing back together. ZZiizzzlz.e Santanio: *Halts the healing on his arm once it's restored to the point it could heal itself**Lets out a sigh**Crings, touching his hurting left shoulder* Great, *Squaks* She dislocated my shoulder. A blue stream of sunlight makes a mirror like wall shape. Professor Paradox: *Comes through* *The light behind him is gone* Lucas. Santanio: *Head lifts up at Professor Paradox**Narrows eyes at him* It's Santanio. *Sneers* *Clears throat* After all the years I've expected to see you again, it turns out right here...*Squaks**Weakily laughs* Funny, predictment wise... Paradox]: Wait. years? Santanio: um...yeah. *Looks at him strangely**Something clicks* You totally forgot something very important *Squaks*Why...are you here...out of all times? Paradox: ...Wait. Wrong time! A dumbffounded Santanio watches him dissapear in a stream of light. [Santanio:...Uh...Maybe he's just got the wrong time-travel designiation...again. Santanio then remembers a couple of other things that he hadn't remembered. [Santanio: *Rubs his hurting shoulder* Man. He's really late on some important stuff. The stream of light blue light returns, this time, Paradox has a pretty good reason to be coming. Paradox: Whatever you refer to yourself as, Lucas, you have some good explinaning to do about the alien who removed The Ghost Scorpion. Santanio: Eh...*Cracks a smile* Tailz wanted the watch, so, he took the shortcut by *shudders in pain* having Cassie's personality and mind be in one alien seperated from the watch while her human body remained, so he could get the watch easier. Tailiz is coming to get the job done. *Chuckles* Just didn't expect it...to happen now,. Paradox: *Frowns* Lucus, you do realize he'll fail and her body will be destroyed including the Omnidewtrix, leaving Cassie stuck as an alien forever. Santanio:...So? Paradox: You are going to prevent it from happening, get the alien to the body at the hospital by 12:45 PM, Santanio: It's 1:00 AM. *Yawns**Squaks* I'm too wounded to go! Paradox: When you get them together, Cassie won't remember what happened after the seperation. *Hand is on a cane* You won't regret it Santanio:...Why is she so important? Does she something vital to the future or something? *Frowns* Paradox:: If I remember correctly, you told me "She's worth it all." Santanio: Uh? Paradox: *Looks to his watch* I have to go, can't be late for this! *Dissapears in a blue light* Santanio comes to the realization he has to use ALL his powers to heal himself. End scene _____ ____ 1:10 AM ..Hotel room... Stallion: Anna....Cassie isn't snoring. Anna: She snores? Stallion: *Looks at her* You've been around her, for what, one or two weeks? Anna: *Shrugs* I'm a deep sleeper when it comes to snores. Stallion[: You must have a hearing problem *Eyes blink* *Looks back to Cassie's body lain on the bed* Tell me. what happened? [Anna: Well this gigantic alien dude knocked me out, supposedly messed with her watch extensively enough it created a explosion of the sorts. *Shrugs* Stallion picks up a phone and dialed the phone operator. Operator: *Answers** Did you just call me?... *Sounds startled* Stallion: Yes, I did. Operator...well that's awkward. [Uncle Stallion: What time does the Hospital open? Operator: *Surprised* It's always open, it's just that visiting hours is reduced. Is there something wrong that invovles ER? Stallion: I have a kid who's not snoring . Operator: So...what's important about that? Stallion: This kid SNORES when she's sleeping! Operator: What does that have to be so important? Stallion: She's got a watch from outerspace and an alien atacked her messing up the--*Cusses like crazy* ---She's the ONLY biological daghter of my sister and her wife, Her father was a donor, she didn't live to see her daughter--- Anna lifted down her book. Anna: Mr.Walker, you sound confusing! Did you just say "My sister and her wife"? Stallion: *Frowns* I know, Kyla preferred girls. Operator: I just heard the Alien part.*On the other end she has big eyes**Couldn't hear the rest because of his rather furious fast speaking* If something supernatural happened, take her to the hospital*Hangs up on him* Anna has this 'I want to know' face. Stallion: You know the woman who made Cassie wear a dress for her 12th birthday? Anna: I remember, she had her hair up in a bun. Stallion: *Sighs**Puts down the phone* Her biological mother, Kyla, and the woman, Jane, were deciding who was going to carry the baby. Cassie's mom wanted to be the one who got the donor into her egg, Jane had...some problems that made her risk of having a baby very dangerous.... Anna: So...Her dad Brock voluntary helped them? Stallion: He was completely a good samirtan...though....*He loooks at Cassie* Kyla thought Jane and Brock would have hit it off, if she didn't make it through delivery. Anna: *Becomes startled* Bu-b-bbut you just said-- Stallion: There's chances a woman could die during childbirth. Anna thinks in her head for a bit Anna: So, where did you come into this? Stallion: Kyla met me at a radio-bull-riding show. *His eyes twinkle at the memory* Anna laughs. Anna: So, when she was pregnant....you helped her? Stallion: More like got Jane and Brock together. *He smiles* Spike came from Brock's previous marriage.....when Kyla died, Jane was in shambles and in a wreck. I saw why she asked me to help those two become friends, when my brother came into the picture. *He picks up Cassie's body* She's almost like her biological mother, when she was a kid, and I won't let her die under unusual circumstances! End Scenee.... _____________________________________________________ 3:20 AM... Santanio: *Lands on the roof of a building* A wild and, very, out of control Ghost Scorpion is flipping over vehicles and other objects. It tears off a large fire-hydrant out from the ground then tosses it to the side. There were cars, being driven people who were driving home or going somewhere, swerved off to the side to change direction from the unusual alien. Ghost Scorpion has Megaledon Shark sized teeth. Santanio: Well...This is worse than I expected. *Squaks* Ring ring ring Santaniio touches the side of his face clicking a small hidden button. voice: Has he succeeded? Santanio: Yes. voice: Perfect, I will be there for the watch in hours. Keep the interfering humans at bay so I can get the watch. *Laughs* Santanio: Tell me again...why do you need it so much? *Curious* Tailiz: To proove Vilgax isn't the ONLY conquer of planets! Santanio laughs. Santanio: of TWO planets! *Amused* Tailiz: when I get the watch, Earth will become the third planet. Santanio hangs up on him. Santanio: That is it, I'm getting this kid back into her body! *A flash of light blue colors are seen briefly**He's grown a liking to this planet* *He stands on the rail then extends his large and wide wings that have big claws at each end* Here comes Dadddy! *Squaks**Flys at'' Outta control Ghost Crab*'' Scorpion *Shoots energy blast at Santanio* Santanio: This won't long. *Squaks* *Strikes it at The Wild Alien* Scorpion: *Strikes Santanio with extra big claw-shapedd object* Santanio makes a big imprint of his body on the wall, his tail goes right through it making a rounded big hole having zaggered marks at the top Santanio: Ow *Turns around seeing a couple were about to make out and were looking at him* Uh....*Feel's awakard* *Gets a big and wide flatwood object* Um......Have a nasty time! *Squaks**Puts it in front of hole big hole**Turns back to see Ghost Scorpion has fled* This kid doesn't hold up easily*Squaks**Flies over the city to find it* End Scene _____________________________________________________________________________ 4:50 AM ....Commmunity pool........ Santanio comes to stop at a pool where the Ghost Scorpion is relaxing and regenerating some water moisture. Santanio: Alright girl, you have to come with me. *Squaks* Scorpion: *Growls* *Holds up venom stinger* Santanio: You remember me? Scorpion: *Generates a large amount of electricity and inflicts Santanio with it* Santanio: *Defends self by arm blades* I take this as a yes.*Tail shivers at the preseance of the ghostscorpite* I can help you....you can trust me on this, Cassie! *Squaks* Scorpion: *Slings it's stinger almost Santanio's holder**Stinger gets stuck in the armor* Santanio: Don't know what this stinger can do, *commences pulling it out but only makes it delve in deeper in through the armor it peices through his flesh**Santanio feel's massive pain as a result from this sting and a foggy eyesight**He removed the stinger from his shoulder sending the Ghost Scorpion into the water* Suck in the pain. It's just...a...sting. *Uses his hands to heal the sting halting it's probably dangerous affects* Scorpion flee's, again* _________________________________________________________________________ 9:56 AM [Doctor: *Looks up to Uncle Stallion* Do I know you? Stallion:...Um no, you don't. Doctor: I have seen you from somewhere...Have you gone to the emmys, resturant,fishing, anything? Stallion: No way. Doctor: *Trries remembering why Uncle Stallion looks so femilar to him* Stallion: Whats the matter with my Sister's kid? Doctor: Her pulse is slower than unusual. her eyes aren't moving, her brain is not doing any kind of activity... Stallion: *Computes it in his head*...No...She can't be- Doctor: She somehow slipped into a coma....I don't see how this girl will get out of it, expecially how deep she looks. *Glances at Cassie's body with Anna right beside it sleeping on a chair not snoring, but breathing* Anna wakes up. Anna:..Cassie's in a coma? Doctor: *Leaves the room* Stallion: *Gazes to Anna**Doesn't say a word* Anna No,not my Cassie! She could be just fooling around or she might have some brain damage! Yeah that's it, brain damage--*Clearly upset* All because I don't have any powers, I wasn't able to help Cassie from this....predictament-- Stallion:: *Puts his hand on Anna's small shoulders* Don't blame yourself Anna. End Scene ___________ 12:35 PM Santanio: 10 minutes remaining! *Looks back to the very well and determined Ghost Scorpion* *Squaks* Alright you little freak! *Claws ball up* This is the last time I'll negotiate with you, and not a word will be exchanged! *He grabs Ghost Scorpion by the tail* Scorpion: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Claws at him* Santanio flys to the hospital as his eyes are seemingly catching Cassie's 'ligt blue body signature' from afar. Five minutes passed. 12:40 Santanio: *Kicks open the glass as his wings are keeping him from falling* Nurse: *Screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Santanio: OH SHUT UP! *Uses his electrical whip on her* I HAVE NOT SLEPT ALL DAY SO care NOT to scream loudly? Nurse gets electroctured and collaspes* Santanio pulls the alien near to the busted watch. Santanio:...This better work *Yawns* A flash of light the Alien is gone and the heart-beat monitor returns to normal. Santanio: Looks like my job is done! *Yawns* kid staniding in the hall-way gaping: *Has big eyes* Santanio: Don't tell your mother *Yawns* *Then flies out* kid: MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THERE WAS A GIANT PETRODACTYLE THAT WAS TIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________________________________ Final scene.... '' 6:57 PM.'' Tailiz: *Gets off the ship* Santanio, where is the girl? Santanio: She found her way back. Tailiz: *Becomes furious* SANTANIO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? Santanio: *Eyes narrow* I like this planet. *Squaks* Tailiz: *Picks Santanio up by the neck* I'll like to see how you can resurruct .... *His eyes glow* YOURSEL'F' Santanio struggles in Tailiz's strong grip as he is carried onboard his ship, scene cuts to black. END EPISODE! Major Events -Cassie loses control of Ghost Scorpion -Anna loses her powers. -Tailiz comes to Earth -Santanio just used his last chance. -Santanio's fate is unclear, but, by Proffesor Paradox quoting his futuer self.... he may survive this ordeal. Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion Villians Santanio Tailiz (Appears at end) Aliens used ElectriDlat (1x) Ghost Scorpion (Escapes the Omnidewtrix,temporaly, and is returned) Trivia -Santanio survived the arena. -This used to be a two parter. -ElectriDlat get's a catchprhase. -The Writer did some research for British Words for ElectriDlat. -This is the only time LasDaigoless appears. -Professor Paradox makes a appearance. -Professor Paradox landed on the wrong time,year,.and month. As indicated by Santanio's surprised reaction. -The Death of Santeleo is not affected nor is the unknown end for Santanio's mother, Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode Category:Speedywoman Category:Episodes